Blurring the Lines
by PeppermintFrost
Summary: Albus always knew he was different, but he never realized just how different. As Al changes from boy to man his feelings change toward his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. How will Albus handle these new feelings and will they be returned? AP/SM


Authors Note: If I owned Harry Potter all Sorting Hat songs would be jazzy pop power ballads. Alas I do not.

Albus stepped onto the Hogwarts express, his brother James, and cousin Rosie in front of him. Al took one last look back at his parents, who waved reassuringly, before being pushed onto the train by other impatient students. It was an understatement that Al was scared. His older brother had teased him for the better part of a year, about Hogwarts; especially after he came home for the summer. Al's head swam with worry, _what if I fail? They'll send me back on the train, and everyone will be disappointed in me! Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione. People would point and laugh at the only kid who ever failed Hogwarts, especially James._

"Hey Al! Yoo hoo wake up," said James, waving his hand in front of him "Hurry up and move, other people have to get on the train too!" James ruffled his black hair, and gave his usual winning grin. "Besides without me you'd all be lost."

"I'm sure we could find our way without you James, besides I've read Hogwarts a History at least four times so I know where we're going. Right Al?" Rosie took cautious steps trying to avoid legs, but had puffed up with her usual defiance.

"Yeah James, we don't need you," stated Al trying to be as confident as Rosie, but he was sure James saw through his bluff.

"Yeah sure, whatever," said James rolling his eyes " Anyway we're supposed to meet the others in the back." The others were the rest of the Weasley family, which included Al's seven other cousins, various trunks, and pets. Al tried to focus on the idea of how one compartment would hold seven rowdy children including James, Rosie, and himself, but his thoughts kept switching to Slytherin and failure. _I hope the hat listens to me, like dad said. If I'm in Slytherin I'll be all-alone, and people won't want to talk to me. They'll think I'm evil or something, and I might as well fail being all alone. It's not like I'm great at magic or anything. _Abruptly the train whistle sounded, and Al was flung into Rosie as she grabbed for something to hold on to.

"Ow, Rosie are you alright?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we've lost James," Rosie said looking around.

"Are you sure he didn't leave us again," asked Al, James had a knack for disappearing especially when he was angry.

"Oh well we'll just head to the back of the train till we find them," She grabbed the cage with her owl inside and hurried forward " I swear he can be so childish sometimes." It was funny hearing that from someone a year younger than James.

It took them several long minutes as they hurried over trunks, and sprawled legs but they finally made it to the last train car. Al mentally did role call making sure everyone was there. Victoire sat near the window looking dejected. In the next seat sat Dominique who was talking animatedly with Molly and Lucy. Across the compartment Roxanne, Fred, and James sat laughing at something hidden from sight. Louis however was nowhere to be seen. _He is probably with his other friends from Ravenclaw._ Some of Al's most treasured moments were in blissful calm silence. Yet those were few and far between; someone was always visiting. On good days it would end up with loud raucous laughter on bad days half the house would be blown up from someone's antics.

"Hey there you guys are I was wondering when you would get here!" James waved them over. Rosie stopped to put her owl up over one of the seats, and Al continued forward with apprehensive curiosity. Whenever James was involved with Fred and Roxanne things never turned out well. _I wonder what they've got this time, hopefully no dragons,_ Al thought as he remembered the horror stories his dad had told him about his first year. Of course James thought otherwise.

"Don't dawdle Al come over here! Come, come," said Roxanne waving him over hurriedly as she beamed at him.

"Yeah we had to sneak this out of Dad's shop, but it was so worth it," Fred snickered as he revealed a small object clad in purple silk. "Now you two have to promise not to tell anyone…"

"Yeah or mum will skin us alive, she never lets us have any fun," said Roxanne looking very solemn.

"The funny thing is apparently she used to like getting trouble before she got old," Fred smirked "Wonder what happened?" _She had you_, Al thought, Fred and Roxanne were always literally hanging from rooftops and blowing things up. _They never know when to stop._ He rolled his eyes.

"Oh get on with it already, I'm sure it's not that bad, " shouted James as his impatience grew " besides it's not as if Al would say anything he is too chicken." That statement was ended with a smirk that was shared all around_. How come everyone is nice to me when they aren't influenced by James? Wait, is this what I have to look forward to if I'm in Gryffindor? I don't think he could take that kind of humiliation for six years._ With that thought Fred revealed what he and his sister had stolen from their father's shop. It was a shiny gold colored top that idly glowed different hues, very similar to the changing colors of the aurora.

Roxanne whispered, "We aren't sure what it does yet, but we wanted to save if for a special occasion." She touched it almost reverently.

"Oh C'mon! It's just a toy, we should be playing with it!" James reached for the object as he tried to wrestle the object out of Roxanne's hands. Fred joined and pulled on his sister as he tried to help her gain leverage over James.

"Um, guys maybe you shouldn't do that, um…" Al finally said speaking up; the top had started glowing violent primary colors as it hummed louder.

However his statement had fallen on deaf ears as currently James had his hands on Roxanne's face as he tried to push her off. She had retaliated by biting his hand, which led to a yowl. In the confusion Fred leapt up trying to grab it, but it fell out of his hands. It bounced on the floor sparking as it went and rotated faster, and then it exploded. People ducked for cover as sparks flew everywhere singeing Al's eyebrows, and covering everyone in luminescent orange goo. Al got off the floor and looked at his cousins who looked horrified, then looked at his other cousins as they slowly rounded on them. Victoire was the first to speak.

"This is what I get for watching you all! Oh Victoire you must keep and eye on your cousins," she spat sarcastically "Oh then they'll keep out of trouble with you around! But of course not, you never listen you ignorant twits, and now I'm stuck without my friends, and my darling Teddy in this place covered… in…in goo!" Her gestures grew more and more wild as she grabbed her strawberry blonde hair and her hand got stuck in the slime.

"AGH!" she yelled and then stomped out of the train. Dominique got up to aid her sister.

"You three better figure a way how to fix this or I'm telling dad and he'll tell your mum!" Dominique glared at them before leaving, she was not joking.

More people began to yell at each other in a medley of voices. Al decided to head to the bathroom to try and wash the substance off. _It's never a quiet moment is it? _The rest of the train was no more silent that his compartment. _Maybe they're more annoying because I have to deal with this at least every week._ He sighed as he opened the door to the bathroom, but instead ran into another door. _Who put that…oh!_ It turned out to be another boy who was slightly taller with blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry," Al mumbled apologetically as he noticed the other boy had grey eyes.

"You're covered in slime, you know." The blonde looked down on him even though they were about the same height. The other boy had a certain air about him, it mischievous.

Al looked at his shirt "Oh yeah, there was a, um, mishap in our compartment." He pointed half-heartedly towards the back of the train. _Great now all I need is another person laughing at me. _

"Here," said the other boy handing him a handkerchief "I think you need this more than me. I can't believe my mom was right about actually using this thing." He sniffed.

"Um yeah thanks." Al smiled walking around the boy and positioning himself in front of the mirror. Al looked at his dark untidy hair and green eyes. Thankfully he did not have to wear glasses, and his eyes were a shade darker. _Why I'd look like a clone of my father. _He was already known by either Harry Potter's son, or James younger brother by strangers. _Sometimes I wish my dad wasn't so famous._

"So what's your name, goo boy," the blonde smirked slightly in more of a playful way than anything else.

"Oh, um Al Potter." Al placed the handkerchief on the side of the sink. It was a nice gesture but he was not confident in the fact it would remove anything. Uncle George really knew how to make things stick.

"Huh," said the blonde as he cocked his head "My dad works with your dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that he was an obnoxious self righteous jerk, personally I think he doesn't want to admit that he can at least tolerate him. What with saving his life and all" Said Scorpius looking thoughtful, as he looked at Al," So I guess your father's alright in my book, I mean I technically wouldn't be here without him."

The boy held out his hand expectantly, Al hesitated before grabbing it "My name's Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Al looked at him shocked, "Really, that's so weird…" Scorpius' face turned more serious, giving his jaw a more pointed look.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way! Um my name's Albus Severus Potter, I kinda thought I was the only one with a unique name," Al smiled bashfully.

"Well then we can come to the consensus that our parents are kooks," said Scorpius plucking the handkerchief off the vanity "It's okay to use this, it's magic; really absorbs anything." He placed it in Al's hand.

"Personally, though, I like that my parents are a little odd, it means I can get away with being, well me," stated Scorpius.

"Really? It seems at my house getting blown up or breaking limbs is the norm, no matter how my parents try and stop it…" Al trailed off. Here he was telling a complete stranger part of his life story.

"Eh, well that's their problem. You're family is full of Gryffindor's, a loud lot they are, never take time to think. Sure it may be fun to cause trouble, but there's an art to it, you have to be sneaky, and actually have plans that make people wonder if they were even pranked in the first place." Scorpius smirked as he said this.

For the first time on the train Al smiled, "You sound like an expert on this."

"Yeah I spend my days playing with albino peacocks and in our basement so I know a thing or too, especially about being quiet. Dad for some reason can't stand loud noises." Said Scorpius raising his eyebrow.

Al decided to trust his new acquaintance and began to use the handkerchief. _ Wow it actually works!_

"Hey thanks!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Rosie popped her head through the door.

"Rosie you're not supposed to be in here," shouted Al.

"Oh come off it Al. One you're my cousin, and two I was really worried, you just got up and disappeared," she said rolling her eyes. "Who's this?"

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said inclining his head a bit," and I was just leaving. Anyway Potter if you want to learn the real art of being a trouble maker feel free to join Slytherin, or the dark side as they say," He waved offhandedly before gliding around Rosie and out the door.

"Well he seems interesting," said Rosie trying to smile reassuringly as the exited the bathroom.

"Yeah."

_Wow, I think I made my first friend at Hogwarts. I think dad said most Malfoys are in Slytherin just like Weasley and Potters are always in Gryffindor. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if was in Slytherin. I mean I'd miss my family, but being surrounded by the constant fighting and everyone always making fun of me… _

"Ugh," Al ran into Rosie for the second time that day, as she opened up the compartment; there was hardly anyone in there. Rosie saw Al's confused expression and explained, "They all left after the brouhaha, everyone's really mad at Fred, Roxanne, and James." She sat down and grabbed her book on the Chuddley Cannons. Al had nothing better to do so he sat down next to her.

"Would you like something to read? I have Hogwarts a History if you want it." Not wanting to be rude Al accepted the book and began to read, within minutes he was asleep.

"Hey Al wake up!" Al was shaken awake by Rosie as he rubbed his eyes blearily he noticed she was already in her robes.

"Hurry get your robes on we're here!" Al jumped up and stood on his seat pulling down his trunk. Al rifled through it desperately trying to find his clothes.

"Oh I just knew this was going to happen! I should have woken you up sooner; that book was just so interesting though!" Rosie watched as Al got tangled in his robes as he tried to fit his head through the hole.

"Oh give me that," Al felt his cousin deftly grab him and pull his robes over his head. _I have the feeling she's done this before, and where are the others? I guess they just left us, typical. _Hurriedly they grabbed their stuff and ran out one of the exits. The two quickened their pace until they saw a tall lumbering form surrounded by several confused looking students. _That must be Hagrid._

"_Firs years, firs years, follow me, be quick about it!"_

Confirming his thoughts Rosie shouted, "That must be Hagrid, hurry, hurry!" Al liked Rosie but she could get a little uppity at times. Hagrid is right there; I doubt he will leave without us, unless he forgot I'm supposed to meet him for tea.

Al was right Hagrid had waited for the last few stragglers and even gave him a furtive wink. _Well now I have two friends. _Al and Rosie marched with the other students down a narrow dark path that eventually lead to the lake. Everyone was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was he icy black lake water slapping against the rocks.

"_All right remember only fer to a boat now," Hagrid said and Al and Rosie climber into a boat with two other people. Rosie looked paler than usual in the moonlight and gulped. His throat had suddenly gone dry. Secretly he wished for the boat to turn around now, but he knew that was impossible. _

At that moment the small boats had rounded the bend and Al caught his first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle. It shimmered with such ethereal beauty that most of the first years sat mouths agape in its splendor. Hogwarts castle stood towering over the lake lights illuminating every window it practically seeped electrifying energy making Al's hair stand on end. _This is it, this is really it I'm at Hogwarts, _Al thought as he took a gulp of air in as his lunges realized he had not been breathing for a several long seconds. The boats glided into an alcove hidden by moss at the far end appeared two giant doors.

"Firs' years follow me, watch yer step now! Hey you get out of the lake ya ninny," a gruff voiced sounded out of the shadows. As Al stepped cautiously out of the rickety boat slightly soaking as he helped Rosie out. They followed the small herd of first years up to the giant doors. Hagrid lifted his fist and knocked on the doors with a resounding bang. Everyone stood in silence as the doors slowly opened and a small man stood in front of them.

"Oh welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts! Hagrid I'll take it from here, you go on inside," said the small man.

"Thank ye Professor Flitwick," said Hagrid and he walked through the doors leaving several confused first years and a very small professor.

"Ahem, Yes. You should all know, as many of you already do, that Hogwarts is composed of four houses. Gryffindor Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each have their own unique characteristics, and they will be used to put you into houses. These houses will become like your family over the years, so if you please follow me and form a line, we will begin the sorting." Professor clapped his hands together still smiling and the doors opened again to reveal the Great Hall.

The light produced from the inside was blinding, candles were suspended overhead winking brightly over the students and teachers. Al took a sharp intake of breath as a rickety three-legged stool was placed in front of the professors and four large tables; a hat was placed upon it._ I hoped they washed it; the least they can do is make everything clean._ The hat was positively decrepit looking, but still had the energy to open its wide brim and began to sing a jazzy pop power ballad.

Oh I may be getting on in years

But I know a thing or two

I've seen laughter and many tears

Now I'm going to tell you…

Al's eyes began to drift over to the Gryffindor table were the rest of his family was located. It was insult to injury that the majority of his family had red hair, and Gryffindor's colors were read. It was like a huge stop sign. Several people waved at him, James of course made a nasty face. _I have to decide now whether I want to be a copy of my father or not. I mean I guess there would be opportunities in Gryffindor, but with everyone in one house it'll be like a perpetual reunion. Of course I might not even get it I might be put into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I know I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and if I'm in Hufflepuff going home for Christmas will be unbearable. _

Al almost literally jumped out of his skin as Professor Flitwick read the first name.

" Brouage, Ariel!" A small girl with brown hair stepped quietly towards the stool, several long seconds passed before the hat came to a decision

"Slytherin!" The list went on and on, and slowly the first year numbers began to dwindle. Soon they were at Malfoy, Scorpius, and of course he was sorted into Slytherin. Suddenly he heard the name "Potter, Albus!"

Hesitantly almost tripping over himself Al walked slowly over to the stool and sat down. He couldn't see anything as the hat slipped over his eyes.

"_Ah, another potter, hmm… now were should I put you, whispered a voice in Al's ear._

_Um, I don't know, _thought Al, _please not Hufflepuff I could never live that down._

_Hmm… you have a good mind. Oh and the desire to prove yourself to outshine the others, yet with the right tutelage you could be very brave._

_I know, I just don't know where I'll fit in. I can't choose between my family and new opportunities. _

_Yes that is a head choice, but I have made my decision _

The hat opened its mouth and shouted the name of Al's new house.


End file.
